The present invention relates to a lever switch.
Vehicles typically have lever switches for operating wipers and the like. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a prior art lever switch includes a contact holder 21 and a lever 24. The contact holder 21 includes a connector 22 and a holder 23. Four connection holes 22a are formed on the upper surface of the connector 22. Connection terminals extending from an external circuit (not shown) are respectively connected to the connection holes 22a to connect the lever switch to the external circuit.
The holder 23 is integrally formed with the connector 22. The holder 23 rotatably supports the lever 24. U-shaped slits 23a are respectively formed in the opposed side walls of the holder 23. The slits 23a respectively tabs 23b on the side walls of the holder 23. The tabs 23b include support holes 23c, which are through holes. The lever 24 is received by the tabs 23b. As shown in FIG. 7A, part of the upper wall of the holder 23 forms an upper stopper 23d. A lower stopper 23e is formed on the lower wall of the holder 23.
The lever 24 includes an actuator 25 and an arm 26. The arm 26 is integrally formed with the actuator 25. The rectangular actuator 25 is located in the holder 23. A space is formed between the outer surface of the actuator 25 and the inner surface of the holder 23. Rotational pivot joint shafts 25a respectively extend from the side walls of the actuator 25. The shafts 25a are supported by the corresponding support holes 23c.
Accordingly, when the arm 26 is moved downward as shown by the arrow in FIG. 7A, the distal end of the actuator 25 moves upward in the holder 23. When the arm 26 is moved upward as shown in FIG. 7B, the distal end of the actuator 25 moves downward in the holder 23.
However, when the arm 26 is moved downward as shown in FIG. 7A, the distal upper surface of the actuator 25 contacts the upper stopper 23d. If the arm 26 is forced further downward from this position, a force F from the inner surfaces of the support holes 23c is applied to the shafts 25a. The upper stopper 23d serves as a fulcrum. The force F may dislocate the shafts 25a from the support holes 23c.
When the arm 26 is moved upward as shown in FIG. 7B, the lower surface of the actuator 25 contacts the lower stopper 23e. If the arm 26 is forced further upward, a force F, the fulcrum of which is the lower stopper 23e, is applied from the inner surfaces of the support holes 23c to the shafts 25a. The force F may dislocate the shafts 25a from the support holes 23c. Therefore, it is required to prevent the shafts 25a from being dislocated from the support holes 23c during the movement of the arm 26.